The Life of an Introvert
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: Do you have that one introverted friend or person in your life who is quiet around others but ends up being really loud and silly around you once you get to know them? A combination of sweet and sassy? One day your best friend, and the next a human wall that blocks you out? Here's a series of one-shots that may help. Time to get into an introvert's head and see how they think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haven't used first person in a while, so, sorry if my writing is a bit rusty.** **Also, I will do my best to be as accurate as possible with these one-shots, but if I am not, please do not hesitate to tell me through a review or pm.**

 **1\. Introverts are not a fan of people**

* * *

I feel lazy today.

Nah, scratch that. I always feel lazy and it's obvious that today is no exception to that emotion. Is feeling lazy an emotion, or just a word that helps to show how lazy I actually am? Does that even make any sense? Do I even make any sense? I wonder about that sometimes. Obviously. What was I thinking to myself about again and is that music I hear?

I close my eyes and yawn to disrupt my flow of jumbled thoughts only for another to pop into my head: Should I get out of bed? I groan. It's not like I get to just lie in bed all day every day after I wake up. Days like this are actually very rare. Still though...After a few minutes of debation, I finally summon up the courage to drag myself out of bed. Quite the achievement for such an introvert like me. After all, my bed _is_ my best friend. Standing up on my brown carpeted floor, I immediately go to my IPod and play some music, not bothering to focus on the time. Now I can start the morning off right. Stretching, I go over to my moonchair that's diagonal from the left corner of my twin sized bed and rummage through the pile of clothes that has grown over the past few days. Finding what I'm looking for, I pull on a black, oversized hoodie and open the door. Walking to the living room which also has a brown carpeted floor, I plop down on the brown leather couch and turn the T.V. on. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall to the right of the T.V.'s screen, I read the time to see how late it is. Can't be past ten, right? Wrong.

1:00 PM stares back at me and I let out an annoyed groan. Maybe I should go outside and shake off the laziness before coming back to watch my show.

Do I really want to though? No.

Should I though? Yes.

I get up from the couch grumpily and open the front door with a yawn, hearing the muffled sounds slowly get louder with each step but too tired to willingly acknowledge them. Outside the music and voices are at their max volume and causes me to turn my head. The sight that greets me is of a bunch of people in small groups laughing and talking together with food and drink in their hands standing on my next door neighbor's small front lawn with their cars lining up on the curbs.

A party in other words.

I close the door.

On second thought, I think I will stay inside for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Introverts love food**

* * *

It's around 3:00 PM when my best friend, Amu, calls and asks if I want to come over and hang out with her at her place. Accepting, I toss my phone onto my nicely made bed and go to pick out an outfit that ends up consisting of a loose red T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts and a light grey zip-up hoodie. Pulling on my blue converse, I step outside and smile. Spring is coming to a close; the evidence found in the rising temperatures and less frequent storms. The blue sky with the sun shining brightly instead of hiding behind the clouds is always a bonus as well. Stopping at the curb, I look both ways- yes, I do that still- before crossing the road and making a B-line towards Amu's blue house which is diagonal from my yellow one. Opening her light brown door, I step inside and give the waiting pinkette my signature greeting. "So, where's the food?" I ask while rubbing my hands together and looking her in the eyes with dead seriousness. I watch in amusement as she fights down the urge face palm. "Nice to see you too, Rima," she says.


End file.
